Princesa
by cute-love2.0
Summary: Había una vez dos princesas que querían ser perfectas,pero para ello solo debían dejar de comer... breve relato sobre sentimientos de quienes padecen anorexia y bulimia y su entorno. Este fic participa del reto Amistades Peligrosas del foro Sol de Medianoche...


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen : son de S. Meyer , pero la historia es mía**

 **Este fic participa del reto Amistades peligrosas del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

\- Bella ¿tu crees que yo esté demasiado gorda?- me preguntó Alice mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi cuarto.

Alice Cullen era mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos seis años y siempre ha sido de contextura delgada. Su cabello es negro, corto y rebelde y sus ojos son de un extraño color dorado. Siempre he pensado que ella es más bonita y graciosa que yo y en cierto modo, siempre le he tenido algo de envidia.

-No ... no estás gorda ¿de dónde sacas eso?- pregunté hojeando una revista sobre mi cama.

\- Es que... creo que subí un par de kilos- me miró con algo de tristeza en su semblante-, he escuchado a María decirle a sus amigas que yo estaba algo gorda y que... Jasper también cree eso.

La abracé con fuerza. Para Alice la opinión de Jasper es sumamente importante, él le gusta y lo único que quiere en la vida es poder tener una cita con él , creo que ha estado enamorada de ese chico desde que tiene diez años y supongo que para ella debe ser doloroso que él ni siquiera valore su belleza.

-Es un idiota si se atreve a pensar eso de ti- susurré frunciendo el ceño-. No debes hacerle caso, estoy segura que muchos otros chicos piensan que tú eres hermosa.

-No me interesa lo que piensen otros hombres; quiero que él piense que soy hermosa- sollozó-... pero no te preocupes, ya he encontrado una solución efectiva.

-¿De qué hablas?

Alice se sentó sobre mi cama y comenzó a buscar una dirección en mi portátil. Yo me senté junto a ella y observé su búsqueda con algo de curiosidad.

-Princesas Ana y Mia ¿qué es eso?- pregunté.

-Son diferentes páginas que dan consejos para adelgazar más rápido- respondió-. Yo he comenzado hace algunos días, pero aun me cuesta muchísimo dejar de comer como una cerda.

Según esa página, Ana y Mia eran dos princesas que debían ser perfectas para conservar su corona. La corona quería ser robada por una malvada bruja que buscaba adormecer su belleza y volverlas feas. Para esto ambas utilizaban métodos muy distintos: por un lado Mia se permite la comida, pero debe vomitarla antes de una hora para que su cuerpo no absorba el veneno de la tentación, en cambio Ana se priva del alimento en su totalidad y si come algo recurre al autocastigo para aprender que no debe hacer eso.

-Alice- susurré-, no puedes creer lo que dice esta página ¡todo es mentira!

-No lo es, he hablado con otras chicas que son princesas y de verdad dan resultado- entonces levantó la manga de su chaqueta para mostrarme heridas horizontales que fueran hechas con algún objeto cortante-. He aplicado el autocastigo, pero sé que pronto dejaré de comer y podré gustarle a Jasper.

-No deberías hacer esto por él...

-¡No lo hago por él!- exclamó llorando- Lo hago por mí, porque soy una obesa y porque tengo que adelgazar en cuanto antes. Ser gorda es peligroso, además nadie quiere salir con una chica llena de grasa.

Los días que siguieron el autoestima de Alice se iba aún más por el suelo. Comenzó a vestir de negro y a cortarse las piernas y el estómago con un corta cartón. Fue doloroso descubrirlo y lloré durante horas encerrada en mi habitación por el daño que ella se estaba haciendo.

Estaba a punto de hablar con Jasper para pedirle que invitara a salir a Alice de una maldita vez, pero él arruinó todo al ponerse de novio con María. Cuando mi amiga se enteró no podía hacer nada más que llorar y recriminarse por no ser más atractiva .

Yo cada día estaba un poco más estresada y nerviosa. Las semanas pasaban y no podía dejar de pensar en que Alice podría suicidarse. Si tenía el valor para hacerse cortes, entonces tendría el valor para hacer cualquier cosa.

Había pensado en hablar con sus padres, pero me daba tanto miedo perder su amistad; ni siquiera quería pensar en que ella dejara de hablarme y de ser mi mejor amiga, por lo que pronto comencé a encubrirla y a sufrir por ella en silencio.

\- Bella, te quiero tanto; tú eres la única persona que tengo en este mundo. Eres mi única amiga.

Sus palabras siempre lograban enternecerme y no sabia si ella me estaba manipulando o de verdad expresaban lo que sentía. Sin lugar a dudas, mi situación era terrible y cada día sentía que las cosas no podrían ir peor.

Estaba haciendo el problema de Alice mi problema, me desvelaba intentando comprenderla y ayudarla, pero todas mis ideas parecían ser en vano. Estaba desesperada y a veces me odiaba por pensar que si Ali no quería vivir, a lo mejor sería bueno dejarla morir. En esos momentos me sentía como la peor amiga del mundo y me odiaba.

Me odiaba por no haber hecho hasta lo imposible por aumentar su autoestima. Me odiaba por no haberle pedido a Jasper que saliera con ella, pese a que teníamos más de tres clases juntos y me odiaba por no poder entender las cosas horribles que pasaban por su mente.

Durante noches enteras me dormí llorando por ella, porque la quería demasiado y era muy importante en mi vida. Hasta que un día, totalmente desesperada tomé una regla metálica y realicé mi primer corte. Después de todo, Alice tiene razón al decir que los cortes alivian los dolores del alma...

* * *

 **Bueno, este fic cortito significa mucho para mí porque en el pasado fui Ana y Mia y bueno... no quiero hablar mucho de eso porque ya está en el pasado, pero quería plasmar en el fic los sentimientos a grandes rasgos de las niñas que forman parte de eso y de sus amigos.**

 **Aclarar que no estoy a favor del trastorno y que fue hecho por motivo del reto y porque quería escribir sobre eso, pero no sabia que parejas usar y bueno... gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
